


End Game

by Keikokin



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikokin/pseuds/Keikokin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex comes back from Metropolis with a present for Clark and his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

## End Game

by Keikokin

<http://www.squidge.org/keikokin>

* * *

Clark waited patiently for Lex to arrive. The Luthor heir had been in Metropolis a lot of late, building his own empire. He was due back any minute. In an effort to curb his anxiety, Clark was knocking together billiard balls. He wondered if Lex had any ideas about Senior Skip Day, which was tomorrow. Clark had put it in several emails, so surely Lex knew what it meant to him. 

He'd missed Lex - a lot, if truth be known. It wasn't until Lex left that Clark realized exactly how much. The old adage of "absence makes the heart grow fonder" was certainly turning out to be true. He suspected both of his parents knew how he felt about Lex, even if Clark himself had never mentioned it. His mother had been looking at him with sympathy and his father carried a look of resignation, but through it all their message of unconditional love came through loud and clear. 

Stopping suddenly, he cocked his head to one side and listened to the familiar sound of Lex's Porsche coming up the driveway. Clark smiled and began to slowly rack up the balls. They could always start with a game. Maybe he could finally get school off his mind and Lex was just the person to do that. 

A goofy grin covered Clark's face as he turned to the familiar sound of approaching footsteps. Lex smiled as he entered the room. "Hi, Clark. It's good to see you. How have you been?" 

Clark's heart skipped a beat. He gulped. "Hey, Lex, it's really good to see you, too. How are you?" 

Lex frowned. "I think you missed answering my question in there. But before I forget thanks for all the emails, they broke up the boredom." 

Clark grinned. He'd felt foolish sending those emails all the time, but was now glad he had. Uncertain of what to say he nodded and plunged his hands into his pockets, suddenly feeling large, clumsy and ungainly. Lex shook his head and crossed the room, casually laying his briefcase on a chair. "What, no hug for a friend?" 

A blush rose to his face and Clark hoped that Lex wouldn't really notice it. Taking his hands out of his pockets he embraced Lex, closed his eyes and sighed happily. It felt good to have Lex home again. "It's okay, Clark, I'm not going to break." Lex chuckled. 

Smiling Clark dared to hold Lex a bit tighter. He hadn't wanted to hurt his friend in his excitement to see him again. Inhaling, he caught the familiar whiff of Lex's favorite cologne and finally felt like Lex was really home. Lex pulled away and grinned. "I really missed you, Clark." 

Once more Clark felt awkward and grinned from ear-to-ear, sure he looked like a moron, but unable to stop it. "I missed you, too, Lex." 

Lex patted him on the shoulder. "I see you've set up the table. Perfect, I need a way to unwind." 

Clark frowned. "Was it that bad?" 

"Well the good news is that, believe it or not, my father is retiring." Clark froze in disbelief. Lex laughed. "Yes, it was a bit of a shock to me, too. But it turns out he's dying." Lex's face became stony and he eyed up his first shot. 

Clark wasn't sure what to say to that. Lex hated his father, but still he was his father. "I'm sorry, Lex." 

Lex sunk a striped ball in a corner pocket and gracefully moved into position for his next shot. "I'm not sure anyone understands but you, Clark. Part of me is relieved and the other part is..." 

"Wishing it had been different?" Clark offered after it was clear Lex wasn't going to finish his sentence. 

"Stupid of me, I know," Lex made the next shot and Clark wondered if he'd get a turn. Lex was unusually focused. 

"No, I don't think it's stupid that you wanted to have more of a family than what you did. Especially given the track record between you two," Clark shrugged. 

Lex stood after missing his shot. "Like I said, Clark, I knew you'd understand." He looked away. "It's going to be weird not having him looking over my shoulder." 

Clark sunk two solids before missing a shot. "I don't mean to be rude, but how long -" 

"How long has he got? I'm sure the Devil isn't ready to relinquish the reins quite yet, but in a few days he'll have no choice." Clark's mouth fell open. "Sorry, Clark, it wasn't exactly email material." 

"Wow, Lex. How's he doing?" Clark asked with wonder. He just couldn't picture Lionel Luthor dying. 

"At first he was like a tiger clawing on melting ice. He tried everything, wild meteorite cures, cloning, you name it. But now..." Lex shook his head and took another shot. It was clear his concentration was waning; the ball teetered on the edge before finally going into the pocket. 

"He's given up, hasn't he? That must be weird to see," Clark realized. 

"You have no idea. I had to get out of there, so here I am," Lex laid his stick on the table. "Can we pick this back up later?" 

"Sure, Lex," Clark put his stick down on the table as well and followed Lex over to the couch. They sat down together and didn't speak for awhile. Clark didn't know what to say and Lex wasn't sure of how to express what he needed to. After all, he'd always been taught that emotions made a person weak. 

"How are your folks?" Lex finally asked. 

"Good. It's taken Dad a long time to admit he needs to take it easy, but he has slowed down a bit." Lex nodded. Clark bit his lip. "Mom sends her greetings. They invited you over for dinner. But I told them you might be tired." 

"I am tired. But it would be nice to see them again. Besides I have a gift for them." Lex got up, strode over to the wet bar, tossed a bottle of water at Clark and opened one for himself. 

"You got my folks a gift?" Clark asked in disbelief. 

"Well, it's sort of for all of you. I'm not sure gift is exactly the right word. Returning something perhaps..." Lex faltered and Clark noticed the bags under his eyes and how his shoulders were ever so slightly slumped. 

Clark got up and put a hand on Lex's arm. "You're not alone, Lex. I'll be here for you." 

Lex nodded, his lips pursed. "So tell me what's bothering you, Clark? Don't try to tell me that something isn't bothering you. I can read between the lines, you know, even in emails. Call it a survival skill of corporate business." His eyes fixed upon Clark, making it clear he wasn't getting out of this one. 

It took Clark a minute to register the change in topic. "Oh! Oh that. It's nothing. Forget about it." 

"Come on, Clark, fair is fair. I just spilled my guts, now it's your turn." Lex said firmly. 

"It's just... tomorrow at school, well - " Clark hedged rubbing the back of his head. Compared to what Lex had to say he felt really stupid. 

"Senior skip day," Lex finished for him, taking a long drink of water. 

Clark blinked. "How did you know?" 

Lex waved a hand in the air, to show that knowing that detail was minor and child's play. "Let me guess, your parents want you to go to school. But you want to skip like everyone else, yet you don't want to disappoint them. Am I right?" Clark nodded, shoved his hands in his pockets and felt awkward all over again. 

"I'll talk to them over dinner, okay? Maybe they'll let us spend the day together. After all, we don't want you to look like a dweeb. I'll play the dying father card, guilt them into it. Might as well make some use of it." Lex shrugged. He put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "I'm sure we can figure out something to do. Besides, I think I could use some company and I can't think of anyone better." Clark beamed and the corner of Lex's mouth twitched. "So what's for dinner?" 

* * *

While Lex was washing up for dinner, Clark told his parents about Lionel Luthor. Their reactions were mixed with relief and sympathy for Lex, oddly enough much the same as it had been for Clark. When Lex came out he took one look at the Kent's and knew what had transpired during his absence. 

Martha stepped forward. "Clark just told us. If there's anything we can do to help?" Lex sighed and was surprised when Jonathan stepped forward to lay a hand on his shoulder nodding in agreement with his wife. 

"Thank you both," Lex began, "but we all know he's not a good man. The transition will be sticky and, as much as it surprises me to say this, I'm going to let Lucas take some of the burden as is his due." 

"Is he ready for that?" Martha asked guiding them all to the table where dinner awaited them. 

"He hasn't been in the business for very long," Jonathan commented. 

"Can you trust him?" Clark asked with concern. 

"Lucas has to be ready. If he's not, he'll fail and I'll give him his share and he can go back to gambling. I'm sending him to our Gotham branch, my friend Bruce Wayne can keep an eye on him for me." Lex began to eat not noticing the shocked looks around the table. 

"The Bruce Wayne?" Martha whispered. 

"All you rich boys really do travel in packs, huh?" Jonathan asked. "OW! Martha!" Clark smirked, knowing his father had gotten his foot stomped on. Lex hid a grin behind his napkin. 

"We were both forced into similar social circles at close ages. Although Bruce is older than me by a few years, we bonded as the youngest of the crowd in those days." Lex explained. 

It was quiet for awhile before Clark asked sadly," Does this mean that you are leaving again?" 

"Actually I was thinking of running the company from between here and Metropolis. I might move operations out here as much as possible. It would be a boon to the local economy. What about you, Clark?" Lex asked pointedly. 

"Oh well, I was accepted at Metropolis, Gotham and the local community college," Clark shrugged. "I haven't made up my mind. Dad still needs me here." 

"Son, I've told you before you can come home on the weekends and help out. I should be fine during the week. You'll still be around during the summer and we can work the harvest around your breaks." Jonathan smiled at his son. "I don't want you to miss out. This was my dream not yours." 

Lex sat back. This sounded like an old argument. "Personally, Clark, I think you'd be wasted on community college. You should go to Metropolis U. Skip Gotham, trust me, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, it's a hard city. Or you could go to Metropolis for a year and then transfer back here." 

"Back here? For what?" Clark asked in confusion. 

Lex smirked. "It's part of my gift to you all, and the community. I purchased the old State School and I'm going to turn it into Smallville College, well unless I can come up with a better name." 

Martha bounced in her chair. "Really? That's a wonderful idea!" 

Jonathan frowned. "Why would you do that?" 

"Dad," Clark snapped. 

Lex held up a hand. "No, Clark, it's a good question. Each year Smallville loses part of its educated population, whether students leave for Metropolis, Gotham or elsewhere. You may not want to see it, Mr. Kent, but once your generation retires there will be nothing left in this town. It's dying. A college would create jobs and bring the town back to life." 

"Okay, say I agree that it's a good idea. What do you get out of it?" Jonathan asked holding his own hand up to stave off the comments from his family. 

"Believe it or not, I've gotten to like this town. It didn't take me long in Metropolis to realize Smallville had become home. By educating the local work force I stand a better chance of bringing my center of operations here, although the old homestead will take a great deal of modernization." Lex admitted ruefully. 

"How do you know that your Dad is leaving you enough capital to do all this Lex?" Clark asked thoughtfully. 

"Even if my father left me high and dry I have LexCorp, what my mother left me, the house and several companies. I've seen the will, however, and as it stands right now I get 75% and Lucas gets 25% plus probationary running of LuthorCorp. If he fails to increase revenues in the first fiscal year, he'll get a 50% share of LuthorCorp instead and I'll send him on his way. I've already spoken to him and he's really more interested in the money then running the business." Lex explained. 

They ate in silence for awhile, then the plates were cleared and Martha served Lex's favorite pie as desert. He beamed at her and dug in. "Lex, you said that was part of the surprise." 

"Oh right," Lex reached into a pocket and pulled out a CD handing it to Clark. "This is everything that my father had on you. It also has all the research Dr. Hamilton had and the computer simulations I had. I erased it all. That CD is all that's left. I know your secret, Clark, and this is my way of saying it makes no difference. I understand why you lied and evaded my questions. This means you are safe. Oh, it also includes a sizable voting share on LexCorp and my complete history... enough to ruin me. That's your insurance policy. If you ever see me act otherwise you'll have the voting power to have me unseated and have me publicly discredited." 

"Lex," Martha whispered. Jonathan grabbed the disk and was pacing back and forth shaking it in his hand, too upset to speak. Clark remained speechless. "Why would you do this?" 

"My father is still alive. Luckily he never put the pieces all together and I don't trust Lucas. I think Clark can guess at the rest." Clark nodded. "My laptop is in the car, Clark, if you bring it in your parents can look at it to see I'm telling the truth." After a measured look Clark walked out toward the car. 

Jonathan looked at Lex incredulously. "Why should we believe you, Lex?" 

"I have personal reasons, Mr. Kent." Lex admitted getting up to rinse off his plate in the sink. 

"You're in love with him," Martha stated. It was not a question. 

"No," Jonathan growled. "Tell my wife she's wrong!" 

Lex's shoulders slumped and he turned around. "No, Mrs. Kent is right. But don't worry I'm not planning on telling him. I am well aware of how you feel about me, Mr. Kent. I would like to remain his friend." 

Clark walked in and looked at the stone faces. "What happened?" 

"Your parents and I were just clearing the air, Clark." He took the laptop from Clark, booted it up and inserted the disk then got up. "I'll just go wait on the porch." 

Lex was on the porch for almost ten minutes before Clark came out and sat down next to him. "My parents are pretty shaken up, Lex. But I wanted to come out and thank you for not turning me into some lab rat." 

"We're friends, Clark. That means a lot to me." Lex confessed. "Do you think it's safe to ask about Senior Skip Day?" 

"I already did and they have no problem with it. Like I said they're pretty shaken up, but they believe you. I think I could have asked them to sign the farm over to me and they wouldn't have batted an eyelash." Clark grinned. "So want to see something?" 

Lex chuckled. "Sure, Clark." 

Clark offered Lex a hand up and then shoved his hands into his pockets. "Do you remember that octagonal piece of strange alloy you found and then it was stolen?" 

"Yes, are you telling me that you stole it back?" Lex asked. 

"I like to think of it as reclaiming what was mine, but yes," Clark looked nervously at Lex. 

"Why do I have the feeling that we will spend tomorrow telling secrets?" Lex grinned. 

"Yeah, I want to take you down to the caves," Clark realized. After all it would also explain to Lex why he'd been caught down there so often. "I could explain a lot of things better there, you know, pictures and stuff." 

Lex stopped in his tracks. "Shit. You knew what those paintings and weird writing said all along, didn't you?" 

Clark looked down. "Pretty much." Lex shook his head and gestured for Clark to continue. "Um, it would be faster if you held on." 

"Held on?" Lex repeated numbly as Clark's warm arms came around him. 

"Yes, close your eyes, take a deep breath, hold it and don't let go," Clark scooped Lex up into his arms as if he weighed nothing. Lex was too stunned to do anything but nod. Clark raced to the caves and put Lex down. "We're here." 

"Oh god," Lex stumbled and Clark caught him with ease. Clark looked at Lex shyly through his long lashes. Nervously, he spent the next hour explaining the symbols and legend to Lex. "So let me guess, I'm the bad guy?" 

"Personally, I hope it's your dad," Clark chuckled. "I don't think Lucas fits the bill. Tell me, when you and your father reached for that knife who touched it first?" 

"Dad did by a hair," Lex recalled. "Why does that matter?" 

Clark grinned. "Yes, then it is him and not you." His face then fell and he bit his lip. 

"What's wrong, Clark? Are you feeling alright?" Lex asked with concern. 

"I should tell you something, Lex. There's one more secret," Clark blushed. 

"I hardly think it will compare to being an alien with super-powers, but go on," Lex commented. 

"The reason I didn't go for it with Lana, Chloe or Lois, is because I...that is to say... I'm gay." Clark turned his back unwilling to see Lex's reaction. "That's why I get along with you and Pete so well. It's hard for me to understand how girls think and what they want." 

"Are you dating Pete?" Lex asked feeling sick to his stomach and also elated. After all, Pete knew about Clark's secret, too. And they were very close. Clark often spoke of Pete. 

"Huh? Me and Pete?! Pete's not my type." Clark turned and laughed. "No way! We're just friends." 

"Oh, like us," Lex sighed, turning way and returning his gaze to the walls. 

"Not exactly, Lex," Clark reached out to turn Lex back around. "I really hope this doesn't make you hate me." 

"Nothing could make me hate you, Clark," Lex whispered moving cautiously closer into Clark's personal space. 

"I love you, Lex, and I think I always have to some degree. I'm sorry." Clark looked down at the cavern floor again, feeling stupid, clumsy and too big for his own skin. 

"Then I'm sorry, too," Lex announced. 

Clark frowned and looked up. "I don't get it. Why are you sorry?" 

"If you apologize for feeling that way then I have to apologize, too," Lex's voice became low and husky -dangerous on a whole new level that Clark had never heard before. 

"Lex." Clark's voice was just a breathy whisper. 

"I told your parents I wasn't going to tell you. But I'll be damned if I let you tell me without letting you know I love you, too, Clark." 

Clark's heart tumbled in his chest while Lex beamed. They slowly drew together and kissed. The cave drawings glowed casting a myriad of light patterns which danced over their skin. Clark pulled quickly away breathing heavily and looking warily at the lights around them. 

Lex frowned. "Okay, I know I'm out of practice, but that's a little harsh on the ego there, Clark." 

"It's not that, Lex. I just realized what I want to do on my Senior Skip Day." Clark blushed and Lex grinned. 

"I knew we'd think of something." Lex whispered before pulling Clark back into his arms. 

The end 


End file.
